


Of Blankets and Snuggling

by PawneePorpoise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Doctor Sexy M.D., Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Literal Sleeping Together, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sleeping Castiel, Sleeping Dean, human!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets pretty cold in the Men of Letters Bunker in January. Good thing Dean found a couple of wool blankets, but is that enough alone to keep him and Cas warm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blankets and Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's going to be a million “Dean wrapping Cas in a blanket” fics after last night's ep (11x03, thanks #ActionAckles) but this was bouncing around in my head on my flight today so I scribbled it down and hoped it was cute and fluffy enough to post.

The sinking of couch cushions to his right drew Dean’s concentration away from the rerun of _Dr. Sexy M.D._ he’d been enjoying. It was a particularly cold January night in the bunker and after shivering for 20 minutes in a bed that refused to warm up, Dean had given up and returned to the marginally warmer confines of the den. 

Despite the well along fire he had crackling in the fireplace and the scratchy wool blanket draped across his lap, Dean wouldn’t have said he was particularly cozy , but Dr. Sexy was on (thank god for syndication) and it was enough to draw his thoughts away from the nagging chill in his fingers and toes. 

Looking to his right, Dean suppressed a chuckle at the disheveled mess of Angel on the couch next to him. Cas’ hair was even more of a disaster than usual. Clearly sleep wasn’t finding him so easily either. Dean was impressed with how well Cas had been adjusting to the creeping effects of humanity as the side effects that came along with being a graceless Angel became more apparent every day. 

Body temperature wasn’t really something Cas ever had to think about in his ages of existence, let alone manage all on his own, and it was clear to Dean, Cas was thoroughly freezing huddled over at the other end of the couch. Cas hadn’t actually said anything since sitting down but as Dean watched the clench in Cas’ jaw give way to a full body shiver it was all the proof he needed. 

Without a second thought Dean uncurled from his bubble of warmth causing a confused frown to pull down the corners of Cas’ mouth at Dean's sudden departure. Heading around the back of the couch he unfurled the second wool blanket he had thankfully brought out earlier and draped it around Cas’ shoulders. Hands lingering ever so slightly to smooth out the edges effectively wrapping Cas into a snugly wool burrito.

The confusion on Cas’ face melted to a thankful understanding as he sunk deeper into the end of the cushion, warmth already pooling around his body. Dean retraced his steps to his original place at the other end where his own blanket lay tossed aside, already having lost all it's stored warmth. Instead of sitting back down though, he picked up his blanket and began moving towards Cas’ end of the couch, reigniting the look of surprise on Cas’ face. 

In a fluid motion Dean settled himself a mere millimeter away from Cas, draping the blanket across his lap as before except this time fanning it out to extend across Cas’ knees as well. A second of hesitation plagued Cas before he could no longer resist melting into the heat of the body next to him and he closed the gap between them, stretching out his arm past Dean’s shoulders to complete their blanket cocoon. 

A few more comfortable moments of shared warmth passed between them as the two of them sat without words. They passively watched the remainder of the episode with feigned interest until the credits began to scroll past. Cas opened his mouth to say they should probably try heading to sleep as 4:00 am neared but Dean halted his words as he dropped his head to nuzzle against Cas’ neck. 

“Let’s just sleep here tonight Cas. It’s too cold to move.” 

Even though he knew their backs would be killing them when they woke up, Cas had to admit the sleep laced argument Dean made was pretty convincing. He was just way too comfortable with Dean nestled up to his side to think about heading off to his inevitably freezing bedroom. 

So, with a grin tugging up the corners of his sleepy expression, Cas snuggled a little further down the cushion, pulling Dean firmer against his side, relaxing immediately at the surge of warmth tingling through his whole body. Before long, another episode of the Dr. Sexy marathon had begun but neither of them were awake to see it as they rested peacefully snuggled into each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for picking my blanket snuggling fic to read, I'm sure there were others :) Let me know if you enjoyed it, or didn't enjoy it. I'm still really new to fic writing so I'm always looking for feedback. And as usual kudos feed my soul so thanks for those too. <3 
> 
> I'm also beginning to post little thoughts/ultra-mini fics [here](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/personal-space-pls-cas) on my tumblr, so feel free to check that out.


End file.
